Dispensers for dispensing fluids such as creams and ointments exist. A drawback of existing dispensers is that they are unsatisfactory in terms of their accuracy, and/or preciseness, and/or controllability in terms of the amount of fluid they dispense from a container such as a bottle. As a result, such dispensers are not suitable for creams or ointments that are medicated and may require that they be dispensed in a prescribed dose which itself may vary over the duration of treatment.
When control over how much fluid to dispense is desired, users sometimes resort to approaches such as the use of a syringe, dropper or other measuring device. However, the act of directly accessing the product from a jar or bottle may contaminate the user as well as contaminate or oxidize the remaining product, which accelerates spoilage and leads to increased costs for the user. In specific applications, the use of a syringe, dropper or other measuring device may further require significant patient compliance to ensure a correct dosage administration.
As such, existing techniques for dispensing fluids in certain applications are unsatisfactory.